Techos
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Bueno, es la opinión un Shinji aun sintantos complejos solo uno que otro respecto a los lugares que conoce, explicado de una extraña manera. Lo sé, pésima para los summary denle una oportunidad


¡Ohayo! Buenas, bueno, yo soy nueva en fanfiction y me alegra mucho conocerlos. Este es un one-shot de Evangelion un poco extraño…, bueno, muy extraño que se me ocurrió mientras re-veía Evangelion y vi una parte donde Shinji se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación y bueno lo que pensé fue ¿en qué rayos piensa Shinji cuando mira los techos? y esto se me ocurrió.

**Disclaimer:** Alguno de ustedes piensa que Evangelion me pertenece, pues (desgraciadamente) no es así; sino Kaworu estaría vivo y con Shinji pero bueno la vida no es justa, (suspiro)…

Empecemos...

* * *

**POV'S Shinji**

No sé que hago escribiendo esto, mi aburrimiento debe estar superando los límites. Supongo que es para que la gente vea mi ideología, mi forma de ser, pero es irónico pues no quiero que nadie lea lo siguiente; en fin…

En mi vida me han pasado muchas cosas, no tengo lo que dice "una vida normal", pero no quiero enfocarme mucho en eso, voy a explayarme al techo. Sí, al techo, porque siempre he pensado que ahí es cuando libero todos mis pensamientos, al mirar al techo. Creo que todo ambiente tiene una atmósfera especial y distinta, y que cada persona siente y afecta su forma de ser; porque esa atmósfera fue formada por las sensaciones de las personas que están en ese lugar, y todo se refleja en los techos. Un techo diferente, un mundo diferente, una canción diferente. Porque cada lugar tiene una música que fue hacha para ser escuchada allí, después de todo ¿qué son las canciones mas que la composición de sonidos creados por una persona que esta en determinado ambiente o recuerda como era la atmósfera que se creaba cuando estaba allí solo o tal vez con alguna persona? Yo creo que cada persona tiene una canción identificante, así como cada lugar también lo tiene y yo busco las sensaciones que me hacen sentir los distintos techos y los relaciono con sentimientos que se cruzan en mi cabeza como una melodía, por eso mi MP3, sino enloquecería.

Me estoy yendo por la tangente, a continuación voy a (tratar de) describir lo que siento al ver los techos de los lugares más influyentes en los que he estado, porque ponerlo todos me llevaría años…

**_Techo de la casa donde vivía antes con mi tutor_**

Este techo es uno de los más familiares, me hace sentir como en una casa pero también recuerdo la soledad, sabía que mi maestro me cuidaba, realmente él es un hombre al que debo agradecerle, aunque sólo lo hacía porque le pagaban por ello. Realmente no era algo para él más que su alumno, nunca hubo fraternidad entre nosotros; pero aún así, me sentía mejor allí. Estaba huyendo, de mi padre y de todo, pero al me gustaba mirar al techo, creo que me hace escapar de la realidad, y al mirar a ese en particular me tranquilizaba; ahí descubrí mi adicción de mirar a los techos, todos me causaban una reacción diferente, el de mi habitación era especial, lo sentía como mío.

La noche anterior a marcharme a Tokio III, me pase la noche en vela mirando al techo, una despedida, supongo.

**_Techo de Nerv_**

Les confesaré, que este techo me deprime, evito verlo porque me resulta muy frío y misterioso. Cuando lo veo me agarra curiosidad de descubrir los secretos que guarda detrás de esa capa blanca de pintura y luego le sigue un suspiro, hay tantas cosas que no sé de Nerv y no sabré nunca, solo soy un peón movido por mi padre su beneficio y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, me recuerda lo cobarde que soy.

Al ver el techo de Nerv, me deprimo porque sé que todo lo que hago es para complacer a los demás, que soy dependiente y por eso me he metido en este embrollo de batallar contra los ángeles y como no tengo el valor de cambiar sigo en este juego sin sentido, sólo como una pieza del juego del cuál no tengo idea cuál es el fin.

**_Techo e interior del Eva 01_**

Cuándo vi. al Eva por primera vez sólo definir mis pensar con una palabra _pánico_.

Me congelé al verlo, _¿acaso querían que piloteara esa cosa? No, olvídenlo ni pensarlo, que no ven como me mira ¿tiene vida propia? Por qué me mira así!!! _.- glup- Al entrar, porque no dejaría que la invalida Rei fuera en un monstruo a enfrentar a otro peor, moriría al instante y no creía capaz de soportar que fuera por mi culpa, tal vez hasta muriera, pero bueno, ni que perdiera mucho … la sensación que me invadió en aquel momento y me invade cada vez que subo al Eva es como tener otra parte de mi ;ser yo pero no serlo, y tratar de controlar todos esos sentimientos me agobia y a veces hasta me enloquece, es como tener un demonio esperando despertar dentro del Eva, que quiere adueñarse de tu alma y yo no se, pero tal vez hasta deseo que eso ocurra, es un sentimiento embaucador y traumático a la vez, solo espero que al "demonio del Eva" como yo lo llamo no se le ocurra nunca salir de ahí. Ya vieron lo que pasa cuando me sofoca se come al ángel y yo me convierto en líquido... ¿qué pasaría si tal cruenta alma andara suelta? Mejor ni pensarlo,

**_Techo de la casa de Misato_**

Etto…la casa de Misato es cómoda, agradable, se siente como no sé, me agrada, pero nunca pude aceptarlo como mi hogar; a pesar que es ahí donde me siento más en comunidad, tampoco puedo llamarle familia a esto. Misato se esfuerza por mi, casi la considero una madre; despistada y borracha pero una madre al fin. Lamento la perdida de su padre, creo que Misato quiere cumplir su venganza a través de mi, pero eso la llena de culpa y no le gustaría que me pasará nada, A diferencia de mi maestro, le tengo cariño. Me desvié del tema inicial, hay tres techos que distinguir aquí, el del baño, el del comedor y el de mi habitación.

El baño es relajante, generalmente el baño es un lugar donde uno se relaja aislado del mundo, pero como yo casi siempre estoy así, mirar el techo del baño me resulta aburrido, pero este me hace sentir cálido ¿extraño no? Todos los baños que utilice tenían un techo que me generaba escalofríos pero este me agrada ¿quién lo habrá hecho?

En la sala de estar veo un techo que me recuerda el ambiente familiar, y el lidiar con las personas que están en él (suspiro). Es un ambiente raro; por un lado están los escasos momentos de felicidad que viví allí sin ninguna discusión, y por otro los escándalos que arma Asuka, el esfuerzo para hacer la comida, las discusiones, las borracheras de Misato, las visitas sorpresa de Kaji, toda mi rutina "familiar" transcurre en esta habitación, por lo que miro al techo de vez en cuando para relajarme y concentrarme en los buenos momentos.

Aquí di mi primer beso, fue con mi compañera de armas Asuka, fue por aburrimiento. No es la mejor forma de dar el primer beso de tu vida pero tampoco es algo a lo que le de demasiada importancia, Asuka es muy, no sé, ¿embustera? Siempre me grita, no es mala pero es molesta y tiene una fuerza de temer…

Ahora sí que me fui totalmente del tema, aunque al ver a los techos recuerdo muchas cosas, que me llevan a asociarlas con otras y así acciono mi cerebro (¡es cierto! Después les daré una prueba)…okay, falta mi habitación. Un techo donde reflexiono mis acciones, mis sensaciones, mis pensamientos…es un lugar donde acomodo mi ser luego de todo lo que me pasa en el día, y si llego con alguna duda existencial (me pasa a menudo aunque no lo crean) mirar el techo acostado sobre mi cama escuchando mi MP3. También allí planeo que hacer, me aparecen dudas. En ese cuarto esta parte de mi esencia, es parecido al Eva pero, menos complicado y uno no se convierte en líquido si piensa demasiado. (Me agarró un poco de miedo del monstruo desde la primera vez que lo vi., ¿o él me vio? ¿O yo me miraba por el ojo del Eva-monstruo? Luego llegué a la conclusión de que esas cosas pasan cuándo piensas demasiado o no piensas en nada más que en vivir, por lo que decidí seguir ordenes sin protestar aunque me mandaran a la horca. Lo prefiero a reencontrarme de nuevo con él. Sí señor, a seguir ordenes) y como dije antes al mirar al techo concentro todo y me relajo, pudiendo pensar con claridad.

**_Techo de la casa de Rei_**

¿Qué puedo decir? La vi desnuda sobre mí y yo estaba de lo más avergonzado, sólo atiné a mirar al techo. A pesar de todo, pude definir una atmósfera en él, muy a lo Rei, misteriosa, extraña, fría y escalofriante. No digo que Rei sea sólo eso, pero es cierto que para todos es muy distante, me recordó un poco a Nerv, un misterio que jamás voy a conocer…

**_Techo e interior del Eva 00_**

Sólo he estado ahí una vez, pero mi definición de él está clara. Si hay que elegir entre el Tercer Impacto y volver a entrar allí, prefiero lo primero. Y es que lo que esos fue uno de los traumas más grandes que he sufrido, había alguien más, Rei estaba ahí, estaba expulsándome de ese territorio, una atmósfera imposible de atravesar, y yo era un intruso, intruso en el mundo de Rei, que por alguna razón se presentaba en mi mente al estar en su Eva, era parecido a la lucha interna que a veces desarrollé en mi Eva, pero en aquellas ocasiones peleaba conmigo mismo, y con ese monstruo que me confundía, pero siempre era sobre mí; en ese momento yo sentía las lucha de Ayanami, un intruso, un intruso en su mente, y todo tan repentino, yo sentía como todo se abalanzaba (si, abalanzaba, es la mejor forma en la que lo defino) sobre mi, y no pude más que gritar, quería (y creo que debía) salir de allí, no lo aguanté, me desmayé y desperté en el hospital. No sé que habría pasado si hubiera permanecido allí más tiempo, y tengan por sentado que no quiera averiguarlo

**_Techo e interior del Eva 02_**

Ya que estoy escribiendo sobre Evas, también escribiré sobre el techo e interior (para mi es lo mismo, dentro de los Evas uno no distingue el techo del cielo, es escalofriante, otra razón para odiarlos) del Eva 02. Estuve allí cuándo fuimos a recibir a Asuka de Alemania y un ángel nos atacó (eso siempre me pareció extraño, siempre atacan Nerv, ¿por qué atacó a ese barco?)No es nada extraño, creo, Asuka estaba conmigo y con ella gritando y ordenando (como hace siempre) no me pude concentrar bien. Otra cosa es el formato alemán, creo que esa es la razón de que no me pasará lo mismo que cuando esteba ene. Eva 00, Asuka piensa en otro idioma. Además, ella estaba conmigo, así que no pasó a mayores traumas (sólo casi nos morimos comidos por un pez-ángel, eso es de lo más normal) Pienso lo mimo que con los demás, es espacio de Asuka y su monstruo personal (creo que todos los Evas tienen uno ¿o será sólo el mió?) y no debo meterme o me pasará como con el Eva 00, bastante lió tengo yo con el mió…

**_Techo de la escuela_**

Bueno, este techo es en el cual paso más tiempo con mis (pocos) amigos. Son Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara. Ellos son un poco excéntricos y locos pero siempre me han ayudado a soportar mi sufrimiento. Recuerdo que al conocerlos Touji me golpeó porque por mi culpa su hermana está en el hospital, No me gusta pensar en eso, es otra razón para destruir a los ángeles, porque si ellos no hubieran atacado ¡TODO ESTARÍA BIEN! ¡YO NO ESTARÍA TAN CONSUMADO Y NADIE ESTARÍA HERIDO! ¿NO PUEDEN ACASO DEJARNOS TRANQUILOS? ¡NOSOTROS NO LES HICIMOS NADA! ¡DEJEMNOS EN PAZ!

Ejem…perdón…en cuanto a que pasa cuando miro el techo de la escuela, pues debo decir que me tranquiliza o me descontrola dependiendo como lo mire. Si estoy deprimido por la falta de alumnos, lo veo y la atmósfera me calma, porque allí, a pesar de ser pocos y estar asustados, todos se encuentran divirtiéndose y tratando de olvidarlo, me dejo llevar por esa sensación refrescante….. Si estoy muy feliz o dudando de que hacer, al mirar al techo recuerdo lo acontecido con Touji y que esto no terminará hasta eliminar a los ángeles que nos atacan sin razón… ¿o si la tendrán? No lo sé y eso me deprime. Por otro lado, si me muero de nervios en un examen o no recuerdo la respuesta (y me ha funcionado no lo estoy inventando) miro a un punto del techo y me relajo, y empiezo a juntar recuerdos hasta que me aparece la respuesta (en la mente claro, es un método de memoria, no magia) y me salvo de reprobar. Adoro ese techo por eso

También cambia el ambiente según que día es, odio ir después del ataque de un ángel como si no bastara con mi desolación las personas se ven desanimadas, excepto Kensuke al que le encantan esas cosas, yo no sé cómo le pueden gustar, allá él

**_Techo del hospital_**

Odio este techo, lo detesto con toda mi alma, y odio tener que verlo cada vez que un ángel me hiere. Es horrible, despide un aura a muerte insoportable, siento que hay un shinigami en el techo viéndome, esperando poder llevarse mi alma (al menos alguien la aprecia) y yo solo puedo quedarme allí, con una mirada vacía, recordando, las horribles batallas contra esos monstruos llamados ángeles.Él día que estuve en estado bersekt, fue el peor, sólo olía a sangre, sentía que nunca me iba a desaparecer ese olor, y todavía lo llevo marcado en mi piel, nadie lo siente, pero allí esta, ese nauseabundo olor a sangre rodeándome. Al ver el techo blanco, tan tranquilo, como si no le importará en lo más mínimo, sólo hace que me sienta más incomodo, y que quiera alejarme de ese lugar, pero no, estoy confinado allí hasta que los médicos lo dicen.; debo admitir que nunca pensé que me alegrará escuchar la frase "A partir de mañana podrás volver a tu vida normal". Bueno, "normal" entre comillas, porque aunque mi vida es una mierda, es mucho mejor combatir ángeles a quedarme solo en esa horrible habitación y su estúpido techo con shinigami incluido.

**_Cielo_**

Supongo que añadiré esto cómo extra. Siento muchas cosas al mirar al cielo desde distintos lugres y a diferentes horas, pero me centrare en el más importante, el cielo nocturno. Me hace pensar en los ángeles, y en su razón para atacarnos. Ya lo había mencionado antes, pero es qué ¿deben venir por algo, cierto?, son criaturas sagradas, deben de tener una razón. Asuka me dice que no le importa y a Rei no parece impórtale, me pregunto si seremos tan diferentes, o ellos tienen sentimientos como nosotros, lo hacen porque quieren o porque se les manda, por qué siempre atacan Tokio III, tienen un objetivo especifico acaso, es casualidad, les gustará la zona? podremos llevarnos bien?, les hicimos algo?...

Está y muchas más son preguntas que me hago, preguntas sin respuesta al igual de ¿Por qué Dios nos creó? O ¿Por qué soy hombre y no mujer? No hay persona que conozca las respuestas. Ojala los ángeles pudieran hablar y no sólo llegar y ponerse a destruir. Tal vez, hablando podríamos llegar a la paz, o por lo menos, podrían responder estas preguntas que tanto me intrigan… ¿QUÉ NO HAY NINGÚN ÁNGEL ASÍ?

Creo que pido demasiado, debo mantenerme lo más al margen posible y seguir órdenes (más en el Eva, o sino el monstruo me comerá. Es infantil, lo sé, pero después de verlo en estado berseft o "libre" como yo le digo, no me parece algo irreal) aunque esas estelas en el cielo, me causan miles de preguntas, también me alientan y consuelan. Y la luna, esa hermosa princesa que aparece todas las noches bailando una danza que se repite todos los meses, es magnífica. Ahora que lo pienso, los ángeles vienen del cielo, ¿vendrán de la luna? ¿O tal vez del jardín del Edén? ¿Quedará en la luna?, ¿o tal vez en lo profundo del espacio sideral?, ¿Dios vivirá allí también?, ¿o vendrán acaso de una dimensión desconocida?.........Más preguntas sin respuesta, que se le va hacer, sólo le pido a las estrellas que esto se termine pronto, es lo único que puedo hacer...

Muy bien, creo que he terminado, a quién sea que lea esto, no lo tire ni lo incendie, se lo ruego, porque, creo que esta es una prueba, de que Shinji Ikari existe o existió (no sé en que época estés, yo tengo 14 años y es el 2025, asi que saca cuentas) alguna vez. Como dije al principio no tengo intención de que nadie lo lea pero si te hiciste con él [Misato, si eres tú quién lo lee te pido que dejes de robarme cosas, sí me enteré de esa vez que te llevaste mi cello sin permiso, me martiricé toda la noche pensando que lo vendiste a una casa de empeño para ganar dinero para tu cerveza, y juro que si te atreves te aplastare con el Eva].Si no eres Misato te felicito,te llego la escritura del chico más mediocre que existe (o en su detecto, existió). Espero haberte entretenido, o por lo menos, hacerte pasar el tiempo viendo que alguien es (o fue) más inútil que tú.

Hasta nunca

_Shinji Ikari _

* * *

Termine!! Bueno, esto es lo que piensa Shinji. Lo hice antes de saber algo sobre Ayanami o de matar a Touji para verlo cuándo aún estaba en sus cabales. Por favor, cualquier cosa, amenaza, consejos, o solo para decirme que les pareció (para algo lo que se les ocurra) manden Rewiews

Uno puede mandarlos presionando el botón Go de abajo

Sí, ahí abajo donde dice Submit Rewiew y al lado un botoncito que dice Go

Presiónalo, y sirve para dejar comentarios.

Te lo suplico, ¡DEJA UN COMENTARIO! (Grito desesperado)


End file.
